


A Bit Better Than Expected

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Kiss, Middle School Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Who was your first kiss Tobio-chan?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was trying to accomplish with this. I just wanted pining Oikage lesbians. Enjoy.

Kageyama tries her hardest to ignore the insistent staring as she scribbles nervously in the high corner of her notebook. It’s been 15 minutes of pretending to understand the quadratic formula while in actuality Kageyama frantically reads the same questions over and over again with little comprehension than the last.

Oikawa sits across from her, pretty pink manicured hand holding her chin as she peers at Kageyama with bright chocolate brown eyes, a dash of glittery pink eye shadow on her lid. It’s unnerving, that gaze, trained on her for no apparent reason and so _diligently_.

Kageyama has never believed herself to be anything special to stare at, but with Oikawa she’ll sometimes catch the older girl looking at her. Her expression oddly intense before it reverts back to scheming smiles and mischievous eyes.

It’s weird and somewhat intimate whenever their gazes lock and catch, the moment seemingly spanning for minutes instead of mere seconds as one of them usually realizes they’ve been staring for far too long to be call appropriate.

There have been instances where Kageyama has found herself longingly staring after Oikawa without realizing it, watching how her skirt teasingly sways with each step of her long milky legs, how her genuine laugh is so much more beautiful than the one she uses when she’s indulging the whims of her fan club, how her eyes genuinely shine whenever she hits a prefect serve and the sound of the ball hitting the court makes her cheeks happily flush.

It’s all perfectly charming to Kageyama.

Kageyama is also positively sure Iwaizumi knows.

Sometimes when Kageyama is looking, blue eyes roaming slowly over Oikawa’s curvaceous body, she’ll catch the eyes of Iwaizumi instead, dark eyes introspective and slightly wary, watching her right back.

The first time Kageyama had turned beat red and sputtered causing Kindachi to panic thinking that she had choked. In the end all eyes had turned on her as Kindachi loudly voiced her concern and started to pat Kageyama hard on the back. Despite everyone’s eyes being on her Iwaizumi’s stare was the hardest to shake.

Kageyama braced herself expecting Iwaizumi to yell and call her out on her staring but in the end she never did. Instead those same awkward instances would only happen again and again and instead of panicking Kageyama would shift her gaze, only slightly embarrassed that she had been caught looking _again_. The mortifying feeling would eventually pass with each secret stare.

Kageyama’s pencil stills and her eyebrow twitches at the little airy laugh the action earns her.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kageyama asks with a pout, looking up shyly though her bangs at Oikawa who’s watching with fond, gleaming eyes and Kageyama feels her cheeks heat without her permission.

Oikawa decides to ignore the question in favor of her own. “Who was your first kiss Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama blinks, at first thinking she’s heard the question wrong.

Her pencil drops.

“W-what?”

Oikawa slides nonchalantly to Kageyama’s side, her eyes lidding and lips sinfully curving and Kageyama doesn’t know if her heart can handle this.

Oikawa gathers close to her side until their thighs are almost touching. Kageyama can feel the heat of her body, how she smells like a mix of vanilla and honey, all too aware at how Oikawa doesn’t bother to pull down her skirt when it rides up her thighs.

Kageyama gulps, glimpsing a quick look down at soft looking skin and legs that go on for miles.

Kageyama doesn’t have the heart to lean back when Oikawa gets in her space, her voice an intimate whisper when she asks, “ _I said,_ who was your first kiss Tobio-chan?”

The ‘pay attention Kageyama’ is clear in her tone as her lips quirk and Kageyama has the sudden feeling like she’s being played. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Kageyama sputters, feeling her jaw drop, fidgeting with her hands on the top of the table.

Oikawa tilts her head, eyes bright, “Or is it that you’ve never been kissed?”

Kageyama wants to ask where all this is coming from but her mouth refuses to work. Is Oikawa messing with her? Is this her idea of fun? Teasing Kageyama for a kiss she knows she hasn’t had yet.

Her brows furrow, ready to defend herself but something stops her.

Oikawa’s hand finds purchase on her stocking clad thigh, the move is so small, so unassuming but to Kageyama she’s acutely aware of how Oikawa’s fingers curl into her inner thigh, lightly squeezing. It takes everything in her not to jump but the shiver that rakes across her back moves her, makes her eye lashes flutter and lids lower at how close Oikawa is.

Gathering her courage, Kageyama clears her throat, swallowing multiple times before answering. Squaring her jaw and lifting her head slightly Kageyama declares proudly, “I haven’t been kissed yet.”

Oikawa eyes seem to gleam at that, her lips curving in a slow smile as a low, pleased hum vibrates out of her mouth.

Kageyama feels herself blushing but refuses to feel embarrassed by the admission, standing her ground as Oikawa tilts her head as if in contemplation and leans in closer.

They’re sharing the same breath, so close that Kageyama can smell the sugary bubble gum Oikawa had been popping earlier and the thought makes Kageyama’s lips part, tongue darting out quickly to lick at her suddenly too-dry lips.

Oikawa smiles, “Would you like to be kissed Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama blanches.

“Wh—what are you talking abo—”

The only warning Kageyama gets before Oikawa kisses her is a quick glance to her lips.

Kageyama gasps as Oikawa mushes their lips together awkwardly before Oikawa angles her head and does something amazingly fabulous with her mouth that makes Kageyama shiver.

Eyes widening in their sockets Oikawa stares right back into hers, mirthful and a bit curious, the little tease of Oikawa’s tongue against Kageyama’s bottom lip has her gasping, reaching out and clutching desperately at Oikawa’s dress shirt. To pull her away or keep her close Kageyama doesn’t know.

Kageyama’s eyes flutter shut as Oikawa delicately spurs her into kissing her back, lips rubbing over hers in a manner that feels entirely way too good. Kageyama parts her lips, hesitantly welcoming the tease of tongue into her mouth as Oikawa kisses her breathless. Kageyama’s head tilts back at the force of such a kiss, head feeling incredibly dizzy.

Clever fingers dance along the top of her thigh, slyly sliding up under her skirt and suddenly it’s too much for Kageyama’s delicate sensibilities, her body too hot, her breath coming too quick and she breaks the kiss with a rough gasp, touching the bruised skin of her lips as her chest heaves inside the cage of her blazer.

Oikawa chuckles, the sound low as she slowly backs away and Kageyama can’t help but notice how pink her lips are—how plump they look—something that has _nothing_ to do with the lip gloss that she had been wearing earlier.

Watching Kageyama’s expression with great interest, Oikawa’s tongue runs crudely over her lips.

“Well how was that Tobio-chan, your first kiss?” Oikawa’s eyes gleam mischievously and after a moment she teasingly adds:

“You know, you should practice more. You’re absolutely _awful_ at it.”

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days pass as if the study date and the kiss never happened. Oikawa doesn’t act any different around Kageyama or anyone else but for Kageyama it’s hard to pretend that nothing happened.

She can’t look at Oikawa without blushing and she’s thankful that no one says anything about it even if they do notice.

Kageyama swears sometimes if she really concentrates she can still feel the heat of Oikawa’s lips on hers—the plush softness as they pressed against hers, the cherry after-taste of her lip gloss when Kageyama had licked the stickiness away…

The feeling haunts her.

Kageyama’s not paying attention one afternoon after practice as she peels out of her sweaty t-shirt, lazily re-tying her hair up in a high pony tail that tickles the skin of her neck.

The sound of Iwaizumi’s cough is loud, notifying Kageyama of her presences behind her and Kageyama startles slightly, turning around in a flustered flurry, ponytail swaying side to side.

Iwaizumi is highly intimidating to the majority of the team, not because she’s intentionally mean but because they know she’s not willing to put up with any of their crap. The fact that she also keeps _Oikawa_ in line of all people is another impressive feat.

“Iwaizumi-san…”

Iwaizumi frowns at Kageyama, hands shifting to her round hips.

“What’s going on between you and Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice is skeptical as her eyes narrow, head tilting marginally.

“You guys have this weird… _thing_ going on that I keep inadvertently catching and _somehow_ the rest of the team hasn’t noticed.”

Kageyama blanches, gulping because she was waiting for a conversation like this. As terrifying as the prospect was, it seemed inevitable.

Iwaizumi had caught her staring one too many times.

Kageyama blinks dumbly at Iwaizumi’s awaiting face blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

“She kissed me once—she said I was horrible at it.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes bug out before they return to a somewhat normal size. She looks away, oddly shy, scratching the back of her neck.

“I’m not really surprised…” Iwaizumi trails off softly. Her eyes move to the ground in contemplation before she looks at Kageyama again, brown eyes thoughtful.

“Were you… _okay_ with that?”

Kageyama’s brows scrunch in confusion.

“Okay? Okay with what?”

Iwaizumi looks at her unimpressed, aspirated sigh leaving her lips. Her hands make unreadable gestures.

“Oikawa didn’t you know, make you feel uncomfortable or anything?”

Kageyama looks sideways, slight blush staining her cheeks. “Not in the way you’re thinking…”

Iwaizumi looks so horrified in the next second that Kageyama has the sense to feel bad. She fidgets with her fingers, not brave enough to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes after saying something so bold.

“Way too much information Kageyama…”

“Sorry…”

Iwaizumi sighs, “Don’t be just— _shit_ , keep things like that to yourself— _damn_.”


End file.
